A 3GPP LTE (3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution) system has been designed in a frame structure having a transmission time interval (TTI) of 1 ms, and its data request latency time for a video application is 10 ms. However, the future 5G technology requires data transmission of lower latency due to the advent of a new application such as real-time control and tactile internet, and it is expected that 5G data request latency will be lowered to reach 1 ms.
However, the frame structure having a TTI of 1 ms according to the related art has a problem in that data request latency of 1 ms cannot be fulfilled. 5G aims to provide data latency reduced as much as about 10 times as compared with the related art. It is required to solve this problem.